Wireless communication systems of various kinds are known in the art. Many such systems include a method and apparatus to establish a communications link between a wireless communication unit and a telecommunications network. Many such wireless communication units typically include two principal modes of operation: active and dormant.
When a wireless communication unit is transmitting and receiving data via the telecommunications network, the wireless communication unit is typically in the active mode. While in the active mode the wireless communication unit may receive and transmit data via the telecommunications network substantially without delays resulting from establishing a connection with the telecommunications network. Maintaining an active mode of operation, however, consumes resources both for the wireless communication unit and the network. For instance, while in the active mode a wireless communication unit consumes more battery life than while in the dormant mode. Also, when in an active mode, the wireless communication unit generally consumes more resources for a given wireless communication system such as radio frequency resources, Walsh code legs, and the like than while dormant. Therefore, to conserve these system and unit resources, and typically after a predetermined amount of time during which no data or non-background data is transmitted between the wireless communication unit and the network, the wireless communication unit will automatically switch to the dormant mode. The amount of inactive time before the wireless communication unit switches to the dormant mode is typically governed by an inactivity timer.
Although use of a dormant state can conserve resources, drawbacks do exist. For example, the transition from the active mode to the dormant mode takes a certain amount of time as does the reverse transition. These transitions can result in a delay for the user of a wireless communication unit because when the user attempts to send or receive data after the inactivity timer expires, the user must wait for the unit to transition back to the active state before data can be sent or received. Therefore, a balance is usually sought between the conservation of resources through the use of a short inactivity timer and the convenience of a reduced operational delay.
Certain methods for adjusting the inactivity timer have been attempted. These methods, however, focus largely on the burdens on the wireless communication system in which several wireless communication units operate. For example, one method will adjust the inactivity timer from a uniform duration for all wireless communication units to a shorter uniform duration for all wireless communication units when the entire system's resources are overly burdened. While possibly satisfactory for some purposes, such methods can fail to take into account that resource consumption usually varies among wireless communication units due to several variables specific to these units.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.